Return of closed feelings
by MasakiSora-chan
Summary: No one knew of her because she wanted it. But when Seto Kaiba stumbles over the name of Catherine Muto he confronts Yugi about it. Will Seto realize his closed feelings when Yugi finally tells them the truth? - rated T to be safe for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh just my own characters and the story line.**

**Return**** of closed feelings**

**Chapter 1:**

Seto Kaiba was sitting in front of his computer at home and was working as usually.

He typed wildly on his keyboard with his eyes fixed on the screen.

His mood wasn't good. Since this incident in Egypt he had to do much more work because he hadn't done anything for a few days.

Also his hopes that with the Pharaoh gone his life would go back to normal, had been crushed.

Seto stopped briefly as he remembered the day one week before:

'Yugi, let's face it. If you truly are the King of Games than you should be able to beat me in a duel without the help of your friend.' Seto didn't dare to say Pharaoh out loud especially as he wasn't really sure if that nightmare had been true after all. Or let's say he didn't want to believe it even after seeing Yugi dueling himself.

'I won't lose to you, Kaiba.' Yugi shot back and the two started their duel disks.

Gratefully for Kaiba the rest of dweeb patrol wasn't there but nevertheless he was curious.

'Where are your cheerleaders? I thought they never miss one of your duels?'

'I told them not to come. I thought you might want a private duel.' Yugi told him and Seto raised an eyebrow.

As grateful as he was the young CEO was still surprised.

'Then let's go on.' He finally said and the duel began.

It took them quite some time and Seto got the upper hand by summoning Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

But then Yugi played his Defusion to split it back in three. Seto didn't get what he was trying to do until Yugi summoned his Black Paladin.

It was nearly the same as back in Battle City, he also played his Magic Card Wave of Confusion and won the duel.

Back in time Seto shook his head. He didn't want to think about that again, he had already looked through that duel already.

Just as he went on with his work there was a knock on the door and Mokuba peered in.

'Seto, dinner is ready.'

'Tell the stuff to bring it up. I'll eat it later.'

'But it'll get cold.'

Seto sighed. 'Not now, Mokuba. I'm busy right now, you know. Tell them to bring it up. By the way I can find something to eat when I'm hungry.'

He turned his gaze back to the screen in front of him ignoring his little brother who was still standing in the doorway.

'Fine.' The boy with the long black hair agreed and closed the door behind him.

No five minutes later a maid brought Seto his dinner. He just waved at her so that she put it on the nearby table and went out again.

More than three hours later the young CEO leaned back in his chair and looked again at his work.

He had done enough for a day. As he looked at the clock he realized it was 1 a.m. No wonder he felt tired but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

He hadn't really slept the whole week since his last loss against Yugi.

He finally had to accept that he wasn't able to surpass him. No, he would do it one day but now was not the time to think about that.

He closed the files for work and opened another.

Ever since Battle City he had had a closer look on every duelist out there. Since every sold duel disk had to be registered and as his satellites recorded every duel that was played with them, Seto was able to make a list with defined data of each duelist in the world.

But what caught his interest the most were the new duelists. Every night before he went to bed – and tried to sleep – he looked through the list of new players.

A few days ago, when he was again held awake by a disturbing nightmare, an idea had formed in his head.

He may be the only capable of beating Yugi but he did acknowledge good duelists. And if those players got refined training they would be able to get pro sometime. But that was just a mere idea, there were other things that mattered more for now.

Nevertheless he scanned the new list to find out that it was being updated. Somewhere on the globe was a duel going on, a duel between two yet unregistered duel disks.

Seto finally decided to wait. He stood up from his chair and went towards his now cold meal.

It was undeniable so he left his room and went down into the kitchen. He took his time to cook himself coffee, not that caffeine was enough to make him stay awake.

In fact it was the other way round. He thought it was easier for him to find a bit sleep when he drank enough of the hot liquid.

With his hot cup of coffee he went back to his computer. Sipping he sat down again and looked at the monitor. The duel was over and now he could finally see the outcome. It had been a duel in South America, there should be about evening now.

The winner was a girl, from her file she was the same age as him, 20. He looked closer on her dates, when he saw, that she hadn't lost one single point in the duel and won in four turns.

Finally he found her name and nearly swallowed his coffee.

Everything around him spun as the words next to her picture of a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes seemed to laugh at him.

He had to talk to Yugi. Immediately.

But then he remembered that it was in the middle of the night, so he had to wait a few more hours. Sleep was not an option anymore.

Again he looked at the screen before him, not believing his eyes.

He had just found a girl named Catherine Muto.

**MasakiSora-chan: So that was chapter one. Sorry that it was a bit short, I try to make the next ones longer. **

**Tristan: Hopefully.**

**Joey: Hey, when are we going to show up?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Just wait a bit, will you? You're coming up the next chapter.**

**Joey: I hope so, for you.**

**MasakiSora-chan: *sighs* Please be kind and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MasakiSora-chan: So here goes chapter 2.**

**Joey: So we are in it, right?**

**MasakiSora-chan: I told you so, didn't I?**

**Joey: Yeah, I was just wanting to make sure.**

**MasakiSora-chan: Really, you…By the way, I do not own Yugioh only my own characters and the story line.**

**Re****turn of closed feelings**

**Chapter 2:**

At exactly 8 a.m. Seto strode into Solomon Mutos game shop, closely followed by Mokuba.

The old man was just polishing his showcase as the young men came in.

'Welc-. Oh, it's you, Kaiba, Mokuba. What did I do to obtain this honour?' The old man welcomed him.

'I have to speak with Yugi.' Seto answered slowly, growing more and more impatient.

'Wait a minute. I'll call him.' Solomon said quickly and vanished behind a door onto the stairs that went upstairs.

'Seto, why did you come to see Yugi?' Mokuba asked his older brother, still not catching on. Seto hadn't told him why they were here in the first place.

'You'll find out soon enough.' The older sibling answered.

Two minutes later Solomon returned with his grandson, who seemed pretty much awake despite the early hour.

'Kaiba? What do you want from me?' Yugi asked. 'And hello Mokuba.'

Before Mokuba good also greet him Seto cut in.

'Can we talk somewhere else? I have something important to ask you.'

Yugi blinked in surprise. Did Kaiba just say he had a question?

But then the smaller boy saw that Kaiba didn't have a good mood so he quickly went on.

'Well, come up then.' Yugi finally suggested and showed the two brothers the way.

'But my friends are here. They slept over because we wanted to watch some duels on TV together. I can arrange to go in any other room though.'

Seto thought a moment. Then he answered: 'It's no problem. Maybe it will be interesting for them too.'

Yugi looked doubtfully at him then they entered the living room.

Seto immediately realized that really the whole group was assembled: Joey and Tristan seemed to fight over their breakfast, Tea was shaking her head over their behaviour and Bakura was only watching.

Even Duke was there, next to Tristan and Joey.

They all looked up as they heard them enter and gasped like fish as they saw the CEO of KaibaCorp.

'What is rich boy doing here, Yug?' Joey asked.

'I'm not sure, he wants to ask me something.'

'Ask?' Duke repeated.

Yugi turned back to Seto. 'Do you want something to drink?'

'No, thanks Yugi. All I want is an answer to my question.'

'So what do you want to know? Do want a rematch with Yugi?' Tristan meant.

Seto rolled his eyes. Obviously Yugi didn't tell them about their rematch. Again he shoved the unpleasant thought aside.

'I want to know if the name Catherine rings any bells.' He went on, totally ignoring the glares of the others.

'Catherine?' Bakura repeated slowly.

'Who should that be?' Joey asked.

Seto couldn't hide a grin. Apparently even his so called best friend didn't know who this girl was, but he could see on Yugis face that the King of Games knew which person Seto was referring to.

'Yugi?' Tea asked her friend curious.

She also had seen Yugi's now pale face.

'Hey, Kaiba, what Catherine do you mean? You also have a surname?' Joey now asked the brunette directly.

'I think she goes by Catherine Muto.'

The sentence hang in the room, which was suddenly deathly still.

It was Seto who broke the silence first. 'I'm just curious about your relationship with her. I never knew you had more relatives.'

'Yugi? Who is Catherine?' Tea demanded.

'Well, I think it's time I told you about her.' Yugi muttered.

Nobody spoke, everyone just stared at him so he went on.

'Catherine is my older sister.'

'Your what?'

'My older sister. I haven't seen her for years though.'

'Wait. How come we don't know her?' Tristan and Joey now asked, shocked.

'As I said. I didn't see her for years. The last time was before she went to Egypt five years ago.'

'What did she do in Egypt?' Duke's question seemed to be in everyone's heads.

Seto was glad they all asked the same things he wondered about.

'Ancestry research.'

'Ancestry research.' Bakura repeated with a low tone.

'She thought that her, grandpa and me are descendants of the old Pharaohs and to find proof for it, she went to Egypt. Later Ishizu told me that she had met them, before Marik went crazy.'

'So did she confirm her theory?' Duke and Tea asked simultaneously.

Yugi shook his head. 'I don't know. I didn't see her. She wrote me a letter that she found out something but she didn't write any details.'

'You said she went to Egypt. Any idea why she would be going to South America?' Seto now asked.

'South America?' Yugi repeated with a now questioned expression.

'Yes. That's where my satellites caught her. In fact I didn't search for her. Yesterday night was the first time she showed up in my duelist files. She is your sister therefore I presume that she is also a duelist.'

'Yes.'

'Then why didn't she show herself earlier?'

Seto didn't want to show his concern that much but he really was curious.

'I think she didn't want to duel while she was in Egypt. Don't ask me why she went to South America. She didn't mention it in any way. And as I didn't know where she was I couldn't even try to meet her when we went to Egypt.'

'That's crazy Yug. No one has such a sister.' Joey stated, earning him a nod from Tristan.

'I know Joey. But nevertheless she is my sister.'

'You really never saw her in five years?' Mokuba said. It was the first time he said anything since their arrival.

'Well, yeah.'

Mokuba looked a bit ashamed to the ground.

'What's the problem, Mokuba?' Seto asked him.

'Nothing. It's just, I didn't want to be separated from you for five years. That's just too long.' Mokuba told him slowly and everyone looked down.

'Ok, Yugi has an older sister, who is now in South America. Anybody else besides me who wants to meet her?' Tristan cut through the silence and his friends looked at him bewildered.

'Meet her? How?' Yugi finally asked.

'Easy. Kaiba can track her down.'

'What?' Seto looked at Tristan as if he was going mad.

'He does have a point there, dude. You are the one who can track down any duel disk in the whole world.' Joey added.

'Yeah, but only if her disk is active. As long as it doesn't give a signal I can't do it.'

'But you found her yesterday.'

'It was because she was dueling.'

'But you could also find Joey during Battle City even when he was not dueling.' Yugi stated and Seto found himself in a corner.

This was the first time he was about to lose an argument.

He saw through the corner of his eye that Mokuba looked up to him with a pleading face.

Seto sighed. 'Alright, I'll search for her. But I won't pay the flight for all of you.'

'Yes! Pack your things, guys, we're flying to South America!' Joey cried out, slung his arm around Tristan and jumped on the couch.

'Silly person.' Seto muttered and turned around.

'Wait, Kaiba. When can we go?' Yugi called after him.

'Whenever you want. Just call me when you're ready.' Seto answered without turning around.

Mokuba followed on his toes and together they drove back to their mansion.

Immediately the little sibling began to pack his things.

'Why are you packing Mokuba?'

'Isn't it obvious? I mean, you never thought you could leave me behind again, did you?' Mokuba stated a-matter-of-factly.

Seto had to give in and only two hours later he received a call from Yugi informing him that they were all ready to depart.

It didn't surprise him though, they had all said they wanted to go as quickly as possible.

Seto got his and Mokubas trunk, then they went out to get on the plane. The others were told to come to the airport where the Kaiba brothers would pick them up.

About two hours later the plane was in the air again and with Yugi, his friends and Seto and Mokuba Kaiba on board, it flew towards South America.

**Meanwhile in a darkened bureau in a side street of Domino City**:

A man with short black hair, dark clothes and big boots sat behind his desk in the shadows, talking on the phone:

'Seto Kaiba is on the way to South America? Well, if you insist. Of course, I know what I'm doing. Seto Kaiba won't come back ever again.'

**MasakiSora-chan: So there goes chapter 2. **

**Duke: When are you going to upload?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Not sure, chapter 3 is not finished yet.**

**Joey: Then go and write it.**

**MasakiSora-chan: I don't want to hear any orders from you.**

**Yugi: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Hm? Ah, yeah, please be kind and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**MasakiSora-chan: So here comes chapter 3, hope you enjoy.**

**Tea: Are we going to find Catherine now?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Just read and find out. **

**Joey: Hopefully it doesn't take too much effort. By the way, I'm hungry, can we eat something?**

**Tea: *sighs* I don't have anything to say.**

**MasakiSora-chan: *smiles weakly* I do not own Yugioh, only my own characters and the story line. **

**Return of closed feelings**

**Chapter 3:**

After a very long flight the plane finally landed in Cusco, the capital of the region of the same name.

'So, Kaiba, where to?' Joey asked after everyone was on ground again.

'Wow, that's awesome. Can we stay a little?' Tea said to the dismay of Tristan and Duke.

'We're not here for sightseeing, Tea. We have to find Yugis sister.'

'Which doesn't mean that we can't do both.' Seto stated and everyone looked at him in disbelieve.

'What the hell do you mean?'

'Catherine seems to be in Macchu Picchu, which is also the most visited sight of Peru and an old Inca village. Don't ask me what she is doing there.'

'Maybe she wants to find out more about the Inca history?' Yugi asked not really believing what he just said himself.

'I thought she was in Egypt. Why suddenly going to the Incas?' Tristan said.

'Don't know. Maybe there is a connection.'

'Oh come on, just ask her herself.' Seto cut in and began walking.

'Wait up Kaiba!' Joey called and ran after him.

'Why are you the first to follow me?'

'Because nobody else does.' Joey grinned. Seto rolled his eyes.

Finally the rest of them caught up.

'Are we going to walk? How long is it?' Tea wanted to know, fear displaying in her eyes.

'I called for a car, so don't fret. I didn't felt like walking about 80 kilometres.' Seto explained and Tea sighed relieved.

Soon they found the rent car and were driven to Macchu Picchu while every five seconds Seto was checking his device if Cathrine was changing her location. She wasn't so when they arrived she seemed to be still there.

'Hopefully she didn't cast away her duel disk.' Duke muttered as they all exited the car.

'Don't say something so ridiculous, Duke. She is a duelist and therefore her disk has to be as important as her life to her, I hope.' Joey said to his American friend while the black haired gambler knitted an eyebrow.

'Can we just go on? I didn't want to fly over half the globe for nothing.' Seto told them and finally they got going.

They soon arrived at something that looked like an exhibition and they also saw some tents nearby.

'Why are there tents?' Yugi asked but nobody answered.

They walked closer and found some weird looking men before them. Most of them were wearing worn clothes and carried pads and pencils with them.

'Excuse me, what are you doing here?' Tristan asked the one nearest to him, who wore a dark blue overall and a red shirt and had short black hair.

The man turned around to face the questioner but before he could answer though Seto cut in: 'Can't you guys just ask normal questions? I mean, it is obvious that he is a painter.'

'Yeah, but why would painters come here in person?' Tristan shot back.

'I'm here on Mr. Maximillion Pegasus orders. He said here should be some stones or something we should draw for his newest cards or something like that.' The man finally said and the group stared at him.

'So you are working for Industrial Illusions?' Seto questioned him as he was the first to find his voice again.

'Yes.'

'What new cards are you talking about?' Joey asked him, curiosity displaying in his eyes.

'I'm not sure. If you want more details ask that girl over there. She seems to be the boss here.'

He pointed only a few meters away where another worker of Industrial Illusions was talking to a girl of their age.

She had long blonde hair that was bound into a ponytail, wore long blue jeans and a tight white shirt under a red jacket.

She pointed somewhere behind and then on the piece of paper the man next to her was holding. Obviously she was giving him orders on his work.

After he had left they saw her sighing. Then as she turned away her gaze met Yugis and she froze in place, her blue eyes widening in shock.

'Catherine!' Yugi shouted and ran up to her, the others following him closely.

Only Seto walked a bit behind them and more slowly.

'Yugi? What are you doing here? And how did you find me?'

'Kaiba was able to track you down.' Yugi explained.

Catherine looked up and straight into Seto's icy blue eyes. The young CEO soon looked away. Something of her seemed familiar but he wasn't quite sure what it was. And it wasn't because he had seen the picture of her before.

'So what did you come here for?' She turned back to her brother.

'We wanted to see you. You know I haven't seen you for five years.'

'And while we're at it, could you tell us what those guys of Industrial Illusions is doing here?' Tristan added.

'Yeah, they said something about new cards.' Joey continued.

Catherine sighed. 'You can ask Pegasus himself if you want to know.'

'How come? Is he here?' Bakura asked.

'No, but he is on his way here. And in the meantime you could introduce your friends to me, Yugi.'

Her younger brother nodded and soon after they went to into the tent that was hers.

'This are my friends Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Bakura and also Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.'

Everyone nodded at her, except of Seto of course. He only stared at her while she withstood his glare.

'So, Catherine, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Egypt?'

The girl returned to Yugi. 'I was.'

'Why did you go to South America then?'

'I had gotten what I was searching for and then I found something new, something that had also to do with our family. Therefore I called Pegasus and he agreed to send his men here and when we had recovered what we were looking for, he would come himself.'

'I take it you found it. What is it anyway?' Duke went on.

Before Catherine could answer though the entrance of her tent opened.

'My, if that aren't Yugi-boy and Kaiba-boy! And the rest of the gang. What are you all doing here?'

They all turned around to see the previous named CEO of Industrial Illusions standing before them: Maximillion Pegasus.

'Good evening, Pegasus.' Catherine greeted him.

As an answer he nodded at her. Then he clapped his hands together, smiling wildly: 'What do you say? Show me and your friends what I came here for. I can't wait any longer to see it.'

'To see what?' Bakura wanted to know.

'Just wait and see.' Catherine told him and immediately afterwards they took some cars and drove about half an hour. They stoppped and stepped out.

'Wow.' Tea murmured. In front of them was something that looked like a big cave.

'It's inside.' Catherine told them and took the lead.

'Obviously.' Seto commented silently but nobody said anything. Either no one had heard him or they thought it would be better for their health not to say anything to him.

So they went in and stood in front of a very big stone tablet. A tablet that was about three times bigger than the ones they had seen in Egypt.

'I can't believe it. You really did find it.' Maximillion Pegasus nearly jumped in joy, grinning like he always did.

Yugi and his friends on the other hand just stared at it, not knowing what to think. Even Seto wasn't able to hide his surprise because on some way he knew the monster in front of him, but on the other hand it was totally different.

From the tablet a White Dragon was looking down on them.

**MasakiSora-chan: That took quite some time. Didn't know where to end it.**

**Mokuba: I didn't say anything in this chapter.**

**MasakiSora-chan: Oh, sorry about that. I'll give you more to say next time, I promise.**

**Catherine: Why was Seto able to track me down anyway?**

**Seto: Your duel disk.**

**Catherine: Right, I totally forgot about that.**

**MasakiSora-chan: Please be kind and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**MasakiSora-chan: Time to go on with the next chapter I think.**

**Mokuba: Don't forget you promised me more lines.**

**MasakiSora-chan: I know, Mokuba. I didn't forget.**

**Pegasus: I'm excited to see how they are going to react.**

**Duke: React how to what?**

**Joey: I told you I wanted something to eat, didn't I?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Can't you just stay quiet and wait?**

**Seto: You're pathetic.**

**MasakiSora-chan: *glares at him***

**Yugi: MasakiSora-chan doesn't own Yugioh, only her own characters and the story line.**

**Return of closed feelings**

**Chapter 4:**

They all watched at the tablet in awe, nobody was able to say anything.

Finally Joey dared to speak first: 'I'm not sure, but isn't that a Blue-Eyes White Dragon? What's it doing in Peru?'

'Silly, that is no Blue-Eyes.' Seto said with his arms crossed.

'What do you mean?'

'Open your eyes, underdog.' The young CEO went on. 'That thing looks like a Blue-Eyes but it is different.'

'Really?' Joey looked back at the tablet; he narrowed his eyes and stared at it in hopes of finding a difference. Seto shook his head at the sight of it.

'Kaiba-boy is right, Joey. That is not the Blue-Eyes White Dragon you all know.' Maximillion Pegasus told him.

'What is it then? I mean, it's big, it's a dragon and it really looks like Blue-Eyes.' Mokuba asked him.

'The clawlike thing beside its mouth is missing and it looks smaller and slimmer to me.' Seto explained to him.

'Smaller? How do you see that?' Mokuba went on.

'Don't ask me, I just know it, ok?' Seto hated it when he had do explain something he didn't even understand himself.

'Kaiba-boy is right again.' Pegasus really was enjoying himself, but that wasn't something out of the ordinary.

'So what is it then?' Tea asked still looking puzzled.

'Well, I would call it the second generation of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Let's see, how should we name it? Any ideas Catherine?'

'Why do you ask me, Pegasus? That is your card game. I only brought you the pattern.' Catherine answered.

'So what are these new cards anyway?' Yugi asked and Pegasus smile went bigger.

'Yes, this dragon is going to be my very first Synchro Monster. I have to get my things now, maybe when I draw it, I can find a good name for it. Even as I'm sure it would be your responsibility to give it the name, Catherine.' Pegasus bustled around and nearly ignored them now.

'Synchro Monster?' Mokuba said out loud.

'And why should it be Catherines responsibility to give it the name?' Duke added. Noboy, except of Catherine of course, had the slightest idea what was going on.

'Let's go back to my tent. I can tell you about those Synchro Monsters there because we should let him work.' Catherine suggested.

As she was turning towards the exit of the carvern Pegasus stopped her once more. 'Can you at least tell me if it's a boy or girl?'

'Huh?' Joey wasn't the only one who was completely lost now.

Seto and the others looked at Catherine who stood there frozen in place, cheeks turned slightly pink.

'How should I know that!' She spat before dashing out the cave.

'Hey, wait up sis!' Yugi called and ran after her.

'Well, it seems I embaressed her a bit. But she is the only one who knows it.' Pegasus giggled before he put on big glasses and began to draw the dragon with some painting software.

'I really want to know, what he was talking about.' Bakura stated curiously as the rest of them left the cave and returned to Macchu Picchu with another car.

'Yeah, me too. I think Catherine has to tell us more than just about those new cards.' Duke ageed with him.

They arrived at the tent were Yugi and his sister were already waiting for them.

'Sit down. Do you guys want something to drink?' The girl asked them while gesturing at the seats and sofas around them.

'Can we have something to eat?' Joey and Tristan asked in union for which Tea rolled her eyes.

'You guys really don't change, do you?' Bakura stated with a weak smile.

Meanwhile Seto sat on the chair behind the desk murmuring something nobody could understand and Mokuba sitting on the desk itself.

'I'll get you something.' Catherine just said and went out.

'You guys are really hitting on my nerves. Now it will take much longer until she has to tell us what she knows.' Duke said, glaring at Joey and Tristan.

'Has to? She said she would tell us, didn't she?' Joey asked perplexed.

'Duke has a point there, Joey. She knows something about that White Dragon that she doesn't want to tell.' Yugi explained to him.

'And it really makes me curious.' Duke added.

He wasn't the only one. Nearly everyone had a glimpse of curiousity in their eyes, especially Seto. But he would never admit it though.

About ten minutes later Catherine came back with a pile of plates and some spoons. Behind her was a man of about 30 years, who was also wearing a blue overall and carrying a huge boil with steaming content.

'Put it over there Steve.' Catherine told the man and he did what he was told, setting it down on the table at which Joey and Tristan were sitting.

'Sorry, we only have some stew here, but it is really good.'

'Doesn't matter as long it is deniable.' Tristan said.

'And as long as is satisfies my hunger.' Joey added and seconds later they dug into their meal.

The rest of the group briefly looked at them, some shaking their heads.

'Now tell us what you know.' For a second Joey and Tristan looked up from the stew and gazed at Seto who was speaking for the first time since their discovery in the cavern. Of course nobody had missed out his usually demanding tone.

'I already said I would tell you so you don't have to be like that.'

'That's how he always is, Catherine. Please tell us about that Dragon.' Yugi tried to convince her.

'The dragon? I thought you wanted to know about Pegasus' new Synchro Monsters.' Catherine asked back.

'Of course. But we thought that dragon would be more interesting for the beginning.' Bakura stated.

'Pegasus said some things that made us curious. What do you know about that dragon? And don't even try to chance the subject.' Now it was Duke that was demanding, even when it was not in the slightest as scary as Setos voice could be.

'Has that dragon also something to do with our family?' Yugi asked.

Catherine looked at him. 'Well, in fact it has.' But before she could went on with explaining there was a shoot and everyone crouched down.

When they turned around they saw a man in a black suit who was wearing sunglasses and had short black hair, staring in the entrance and holding up a gun.

He looked around shortly before aiming the muzzle at Setos chest. 'I hope you made your last will, Seto Kaiba. Because I'm going to kill you right here and now.'

**MasakiSora-chan: That's going to ****get interesting.**

**Seto: Interesting? I shall get killed, not that that's going to happen.**

**Mokuba: Yes, nobody kills my big brother.**

**Duke: You don't have bodyguards with you. How are you going to fight with him, ****unarmed as you are?**

**Catherine: I will protect him.**

**Tristan: You? What can you do? **

**MasakiSora-chan: Could you please stop telling them everything, Catherine?**

**Catherine: Right, sorry.**

**Seto: I won't hide behind a girl.**

**Catherine: Who said something about hiding? I'm going to rescue you, as I - **

**MasakiSora-chan: Stop it! I hope you enjoy reading, please be kind and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**MasakiSora-chan: ****Already the fifth chapter. I didn't know I would be able to write that fast.**

**Seto: Just go on with the story.**

**MasakiSora-chan: Why are you in such a foul mood?**

**Seto: I shall get killed, remember?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Of course I do. As you know, I do not own Yugioh at all, only my own characters and the story line.**

**Return of closed feelings**

**Chapter 5:**

'I hope you made your last will, Seto Kaiba.' The stranger repeated with his gun still pointing at Seto's chest.

'Who sent you?' The young CEO's voice was calm, a bit too calm for someone was looking right into the eyes of death.

As an answer the killer laughed. 'You honestly believe I would tell you the name my client?'

'Not if you're a professional.' Seto agreed. He narrowed his eyes while unfolding his arms.

'You know, that is my tent and I'm not going to let you murder Seto in front of my eyes. So if your life means something to you, I would suggest you to leave immediately.' Catherines voice now was pretty much low, it nearly sounded like she was growling.

The man turned his face towards her, not chancing the position of the gun.

'Should I really be frightened of a girl? Because I'm not afraid of you.'

'It would be better for you if you were.' Catherine told him calmly with a cold expression and her blue eyes glaring at him.

'Wow, now I am scared of her. Did you ever see your sister like this, Yug?' Joey whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

'No.' Yugi admitted.

'Look, girl, I have killed many people, men, women and kids. Nobody was able to scare me. So just shut up and let me do my job.'

'No, because I will protect Seto from you.'

Seto knitted one eyebrow, the others also stared at her.

'Why would you risk your life for rich boy? You don't even know him.' Joey stated.

'I do know him Joey. Much better than you guys.'

'Stop your quarrelings. I'm here to do my job.' The killer looked back at Seto but in the same moment he wanted to pull the trigger many things seemed to happen the same time.

There was a blinding light, the killer flew backwards and there was also a loud roar.

The man on the ground looked up as well as the other present persons.

The tent had been ripped because it wasn't big enough for a dragon – the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to be precisely.

'You may have killed many persons but you have never seen a real dragon.' Catherine said to the terrified man on the ground while her dragon roared a second time together with a blow of his wings which caused everyone to crouch down.

Catherines aura really was scary now, her hair was flying open upon her back. Even her eyes seemed to be glowing.

'Are you going to retreat now or not?' She asked the killer, her dragon-self coming closer.

'What are you?'

'Me? Half human, half dragon, obviously. And I made a promise to myself to protect Seto from every harm that shall be dealt to him. In short, if you want to kill him you have to go through me first.'

The killer on the ground didn't make any attempt to come to his feet again yet alone to grab his weapon.

'You're not defending yourself? Then be gone.'

Just as she was about to hit him with her Burststream of Destruction, a certain someone stopped her. 'Wait a minute.' The dragon which had already opened its mouth, stopped at once. Catherine looked over to Seto.

'Tell me who sent you.' He repeated towards the killer, coming closer.

'I know that I have many enemies but they never dared to go this far. I just want to know which company I have to crush.'

Setos eyes were as scary as Catherines and they so-called pro-killer became smaller and smaller.

'So?' Seto asked again as they guy still wouldn't answer. Only when Catherine – or better the dragon – roared again, did he began speaking.

'He named himself Suzuki. He said he was in charge of some gaming company and he wanted you dead so his company wouldn't be ruined.'

'Well, it will be it seems.' Seto clicked his fingers. Catherine understood. Blue-Eyes opened its mouth again and this time her wielder didn't stop her.

The attack fully hit the man, tore the ground open and sent him flying about ten meters. Nobody wanted to look for him.

Seto didn't say anything or even glance at Catherine. In the meantime the Blue-Eyes above them vanished.

'So, could you please tell us what's going on?' Tristan asked for everyone.

'Yeah, you totally lost me.' Joey added.

Catherine sighed. 'As you could see, I have the spirit of Blue-Eyes White Dragon inside me.'

'That was just like in the Memory World of the Pharao.' Yugi stated to no one in particular.

'Well you could say it is nearly the same.'

'Now I also remember why you looked so familiar.' Setos sentence made everyone look at him.

'You know her Seto?' Mokuba asked.

'Of course not. She only has some resemblence with that Kisara-girl, only that her hair was white and not blonde as Catherine's.' He explained.

'Kisara?' Tea asked.

'It seems they don't know. I guess you never told them, that you found out why you are so obsessed with your Blue-Eyes White Dragon.'

Seto didn't say anything so Catherine did the explaining.

'I think I should tell you what I found out during my time in Egypt.' She began just to be interrupted again.

'Hopefully you didn't want to let me out on this.'

All gazes went back to the place where the entrance of the tent had been. Surprisingly nobody seemed to care that a big white dragon had just shown up.

Meanwhile Pegasus rejoined them. From god knows where he took a laptop and a small printer and began to load his picture onto the computer.

'Go on.' He told Catherine so she resumed her speech.

'Well, I went to Egypt to do some Ancestry Research and after four and a half years I was able to complete our family tree until five thousand years ago.'

'What did you find out?' Bakura asked curiously.

'That we are direct descendants of the Pharaos, of Atem and Seto to be precisely.'

The whole group gasped like fish, well except of Seto of course.

'You and Yugi are relatives of Atem?' Tea repeated.

Catherine nodded.

'Wow. I never knew you were blue-blooded, Yug.' Joey added.

'Then who is this girl named Kisara?' Mokuba went on with the questions.

'Well, five thousand years ago she was the wielder of Blue-Eyes White Dragon as well as Priest Seto's girlfriend.'

Seto growled, he didn't like this story.

'I said Priest Seto's, not yours.' Catherine said directly to him as if she could have heard his thoughts.

'So, where was I? Yes, as Seto was about to be consumed by the darkness she gave up her life and transferred her dragon-soul into him and cast away the darkness in his heart. Since then the Soul of Blue-Eyes has been passed down from generation to generation until it would be needed again.'

'So you are somewhat the reincarnation of that girl?' Duke asked to understand what she was telling them.

'You could say that.'

'Then what does that have to do with the Dragon you found here?' Yugi went on.

It was then Pegasus who answered her. 'I would say it is the second generation of Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Didn't I say that already?'

'You did.' Catherine told him.

'What do you mean with second generation?' Mokuba now asked.

'And why would Catherine know its gender? Do dragons have different genders anyway?' Tristan added.

'Obviously they have, dear Tristan. And for your other questions: This dragon will be the other soul of Catherine's first born child so I thought she would know it's name and gender.'

'Catherine's child?' Joey called out and stared at her as if she was a ghost.

'Yeah.'

'There is something more.' Yugi stated a matter-of-factly.

Catherine didn't say anything instead she looked away because of a loss of words.

'Just tell what it is.' Seto told her locking his eyes directly on hers. He regretted it soon, as he turned away quickly.

Catherine, who couldn't go against an direct order from Seto, went on: 'As I was in Egypt I found some records that told about the reign of Pharao Seto, Atems cousin.'

'Wait, they were cousins?' Joey interrupted her.

'Could you please let her speak? Since this will never end otherwise.' Seto scolded him.

'They were Joey and they are right now. But what I wanted to say is – '

'Who is a cousin with whom?' Duke interrupted again, which made Seto snort, muttering something like: 'What did I just say?'

'Seto and Mokuba are Yugi's and my cousins.' Catherine explained.

'How?' Mokuba now asked.

'Our grandfathers were also cousins, that's how.'

'Can you just go on with the story? I want to go home again.'

Seto was obviously pushing his patience to the limit.

'As you wish. Well, Seto had a daughter, Zara was her name. Something was missing in her life and she didn't want to become the Queen of Egypt before she had found it. One day she travelled to Peru, Macchu Picchu, and found the same stone tablet, I showed you earlier. Its spirit had something to do with one of the Inca-Legends and after she had helped fulfill her duty here, she went back to Egypt, together with her spirit. The stone tablet however remained in this cave.'

'I'm not really sure if I can follow you, but you try to say, that about five thousand years ago, Priest Setos daughter found her duel spirit here in Peru, even when it was related with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon?' Duke asked.

'I told you it had something to do with some Inca-Legends.'

'Good, enough History lessons.' Pegasus clapped his hands together, than he grabbed the paper he had just printed and held it up. It was the white dragon from the cave and now even the others could see that it was slightly different than the legendary Blue-Eyes.

'So, what is its name Catherine?' Pegasus asked again.

'Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon.' She told him.

**MasakiSora-chan: ****I don't believe it.**

**Yugi: What?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Next chapter is already the last one. **

**Seto: That's a good thing if you ask me.**

**Joey: But nobdoy asked you.**

**Seto: Just shut up, silly.**

**Tea: Could you please stop arguing?**

**Joey: We are not arguing.**

**MasakiSora-chan: *sighs* Anyway, next chapter could get also a bit longer as it is the epilogue. Afterwards comes the main story.**

**Mokuba: What is it about? **

**MasakiSora-chan: Just wait until then. **

**Catherine: Aren't you forgetting the review request?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Right. Please be kind and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**MasakiSora-chan:**** Sorry for the late update.**

**Seto: What held you up?**

**MasakiSora-chan: I have to go to work, you know? And I also have school again.**

**Catherine: So what is the last chapter about?**

**MasakiSora-chan: You and Seto obviously.**

**Catherine: Cool, can't wait.**

**Seto: Yes, just go on with the story.**

**Catherine: Is something the matter, Seto?**

**Seto: I saw the chapter already.**

**Catherine: And? Is there any problem with it?**

**MasakiSora-chan: I do not own Yugioh only my own characters and the story line. Oh, almost forgot, there comes a new character this chapter.**

**Catherine: What? Why didn't you say so earlier? And why am I the only who doesn't know anything?**

**Return of closed feelings**

**Chapter 6:**

It had been half a year. Six month since Catherine had saved him – again. And what did he do? He ignored her. Seto Kaiba hadn't spoken even one word with her ever since.

From time to time she could feel him when he was holding his cards. Mostly there was only confusion. He didn't know what to think and therefore he avoided her.

Another four weeks later she decided it was enough. She herself longed for him, she really wanted to be with him. A part of her – the Blue-Eyes-White Dragon – loved him for 5000 years. But her human feelings were also true and that was why there was only one thing for her to do - she had to meet him.

**The next day ** Catherine went to the only building in Domino City where Seto Kaiba could be found during the day: KaibaCorp.

She stepped at the information desk and asked the woman sitting there: 'I would like to speak to Seto Kaiba, please.'

The woman, who seemed to be in her middle thirties, looked up from her work and eyed Catherine over her small glasses, which gave her the expression of an eagle watching his prey. 'Unfortunately Mr. Kaiba is busy right now. If you don't have an appointment, I'm afraid I can't let you through.'

She was already turning back to her work. 'Tell him that Catherine Muto is here.'

The woman, Mrs. Smith as Catherine could read on her sign, looked up again. 'You must firstly give me your identity card or driving license.'

Catherine handed her the requested item which she examined thoughtfully. Finally she sighed, taking the phone and dialing Seto's number. 'Mr. Kaiba, here is a girl calling herself Catherine Muto. She wants to speak to you. Ok, I see. I'll tell her.' She put the phone back and also handing out Catherine's identity card with a stern look.

For a moment Catherine was sure Seto didn't want to see her, which made her heart skip a beat. Then Mrs. Smith said: 'He seemed not very pleased but nevertheless he is receiving you. Take the elevator to the uppest floor. You can't miss it.'

Slightly relieved she went up but the moment she stood in front of the door her heart began racing. Slowly she lifted her hand and knocked.

'Come in.' Came the quick answer.

Catherine stepped into his office closing the door behind her. She glanced through the room, over the few shelves and cupboards until her eyes met the familiar figure behind the desk.

'What do you want?' He asked bluntly, looking back at his computer.

Now Catherine's anger won over her desire to see him. 'What I want? I saved your life and you don't think you should at least say 'thank you'?'

Apparently surprised, he looked up. 'Well, thank you.' He stated, again returning to whatever it was he was working on.

Catherine went towards the desk until she was standing right in front of him.

'Do you honestly believe that that's going to work?' She asked him, her voice now slightly furious.

Seto sighed as he faced her the third time. 'Tell me what you want. I'm quite busy right now. KaibaCorp. doesn't run itself alone.'

'Then take a break of about 15-30 Minutes. That won't neither kill you nor your company.'

For a moment he watched her frowning, before finally giving in. 'Alright. It seems we have to talk.'

He stood up from his chair and turned out the monitor. 'Do you want something to eat or drink?'

'A glass of water would be fine.'

Seto pushed the botton for the speaker and told his secretary to bring up water and coffee.

'I'm on my way, Mr. Kaiba.' Catherine heard Mrs. Smith answer.

Seto then gestured her to take a seat so she sat down on the black leather couch while he went to the chair opposite of her.

'Why are you avoiding me?' Catherine came right to the point.

'Well, it's not that I know you or something. We aren't really friends.'

'That's not true. You know one half of me. Seto, I know you are confused, that's only natural. But you have to believe me that your Blue-Eyes White Dragon you cherish so much and I are one and the same person. Well, a dragon is not really a person but that doesn't matter now.'

Seto looked at her doubtfully. The moment he opened his mouth to say something Mrs. Smith came in, carrying a tablet with their drinks.

'Put it down there.' He ordered her and of course she obeyed before heading out again. 'So, is there anything that helps me with _believing'_ he had trouble saying it out loud 'all of that?' He resumed their conversation.

'Ask me something. Something about you that I wouldn't know but Blue-Eyes.'

Seto thought for a moment. Then his face changed obviously he was thinking about an unpleasant memory. 'Who was the only person besides Yugi I ever lost to?'

Chatherine couldn't believe her ears. 'You think you lost against Pegasus? He was cheating with his Millenium Eye or do refer to your duel against Dartz? But well, you were dueling together with the Pharao so that doesn't really count either.'

'Who is my biggest rival in the gaming industry?'

'Since when do you consider Zigfried van Schröder your rival?'

'Which is my favourite duel monsters card, excluded Blue-Eyes?'

'What question is this? You don't have any other favourite card than me!'

'Could you stop commenting my questions?'

'Why don't you just ask normal questions?'

For a moment he stared at her. 'What have you done to me?'

'Huh?' Catherine looked at him with a questioned face.

'I mean, what is this _feeling_ I can't – understand?'

Catherine blinked. He pretty much looked helpless now. But she didn't answer. Seto looked her straight into the eyes not turning away this time.

'I'm still asking questions so answer me.' He was back to his ordering and cold tone still not looking away.

'To which question?'

'What is that feeling?'

'The feeling you closed away long ago.'

'More precisely?' His eyes were no longer cold but for an instant they were pleading for an answer.

Smiling Catherine stood up and sat down on the arm of his chair. She bent down to his ear and whispered: 'Love, Seto. You're in love with me.' He turned his head towards her appruptly, of course not believing what she said. She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips before standig up again and grabbing her bag, turning towards the door. Just as she was about to open it, Seto came out of his trance.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'Home obviously. You need room to think.' She stepped through the door and went out the building, leaving behind an even more confused Seto Kaiba.

**A few weeks later **Seto Kaiba was sitting in his room at home, it was Saturday. But he wasn't working as usually. He just sat there and looked outside, staring every few seconds at the phone beside him. 'Oh, to hell with all that!' he cursed out loud taking the phone and dialing the number he knew by heart now.

At the same time Catherine was in the city together with Tea. She had promised the younger girl to go shopping with her since she barely had any female friends to go with. On the other hand Catherine was curious about Teas relationship with her younger brother.

'So Tea – ' she began, as they looked through the window of a jewelery. Tea turned towards her, waiting that she would finish her question when suddenly Catherine's cellphone rang. She took it out of her pocket annoyed of whom ever was disturbing her right now. But that soon faded as she stared at the phone in her hand.

'Who is it? Why don't you answer it?' Tea asked her. 'Catherine?'

Catherine looked up, her face a mixture of so much feelings she couldn't even make out herself.

'It's Seto.'

'Then answer it.'

'Hello?'

'Finally. I was just about to hang up.' Seto's voice sounded stressed as if he wanted to make this call as quick as possible.

'So, what do you want?' She asked him in nearly the same way he always spoke with her.

'Come to the Entrance of Domino Park in two hours and none second later.'

'What? Wait, Seto!' But he had already hung up.

Catherine took the phone away from her ear and stared at it with a frown on her forehead.

'What did he want?' Tea asked.

'To meet me at the park in two hours.'

Tea blinked. 'To meet you? At a park?' She repeated slowly.

'Yeah, what's the deal with it?'

'Doesn't that sound like a date to you?'

'What? No way Tea, this is Seto we're speaking of.'

'Maybe, but you are his most beloved dragon.'

'There you got it Tea. He is in love with his dragon, not with me. I wonder what he wants from me though.' Catherine hadn't forgotten what they were talking the day few weeks prior, but it was exactly as Tea had stated: The love Catherine had felt was not towards her – the human – but his dragon. Well, finally he accepted that Blue-Eyes was female though.

'Seems that you have to find out later.' Tea said and dragged her away to the next shop letting her forget her thoughts.

**Two hours later** Catherine arrived at her destined location to find Seto already waiting for her.

'Sorry, I hope you didn't wait too long.' She quickly said.

'No, I haven't.' He then started to walk away, but not into the park but away from it.

'Where are we going?' Catherine asked while catching up to him.

'Just wait.' He told her as they walked around a corner.

The next few minutes they spent in silence. Catherine wanted to say something but she didn't know what.

Suddenly Seto stopped which caused her to nearly fall into him. As she looked around her she immediately lost navigation since she hadn't been paying attention to their way at all.

It seemed they were on some sort of place surrounded by skyscrapers and a spring in the middle, but else the place was empty. Nobody was here and Catherine had to admit that this had to be somewhere remote because she had never seen this ever before.

Seto turned towards her, his gaze totally unreadable.

'So, what did you bring me here for?' Catherine asked him curious.

'Marry me.' He stated a matter-of-factly.

'What? Could you repeat that please?'

'You heard me well. So just give me an answer.'

'Answer? You never asked me in the first place.'

'Catherine, don't make this any harder than it already is.'

'Then don't go around ordering people instead of asking politely. Honestly, who do you think you are?'

'Seto Kaiba. And now stop complaining and answer my question.' He answered with a frown.

Catherine blinked at him in surprise until the news gradually sunk into her brain: Seto Kaiba had just proposed to her. Well, it wasn't the kind of proposal she would have wanted but on the other hand this was Seto Kaiba standing in front of her.

'Are you going to say 'yes' this very day, or what?' He went on, obviously not really feeling comfortable in his skin.

'Did the possibility that I could say 'no' ever cross you head?'

Now he blinked, a little taken aback by her question. 'Of course not. So, how is your answer now?' He asked again, this time taking a small box out of his jacket.

As he opened it Catherine could see a large white diamond sparkling on a silver ring. Its beauty took away her breath, not allowing her to say anything. Was he really serious? This was still Seto Kaiba, wasn't it?

'Catherine?'

She looked up to him, still a little confused, but nevertheless able to talk again.

'Of course I will marry you, even if I hate it, that you –'

Before she could end her sentence though Seto had leaned down to her, sealing her lips with his own. Again Catherine could only blink in surprise, she would have never thought that he could be that passionate but then again he was only acting on instinct since he had never loved anybody else than Mokuba, well never loved anyone that way anyway.

Catherine's knees were nearly giving away but he held her tight so she couldn't fall anywhere.

'Really you –' She began again as they parted but he quickly put his finger on her lips.

'I told you, no complaining. So just shut your mouth.' He whispered before leaning down and kissing her again.

**Catherine stood** in the middle of the library in the Kaiba-mansion, in front of her on a desk lay a pile of papers scattered everywhere.

'What are you doing, Catherine?' Mokuba asked her.

Catherine turned around. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't recognized Mokuba had come in.

'I'm working on the guest list for our marriage and the organization like the building, the catering service, the –'

'Ok, I get it. You're busy.'

Catherine looked back at Mokuba. Just now did she see that he was holding a folder, obviously he needed help with his homework and Seto was never the first person to ask for help while working. Since Catherine had been more often at the mansion, she had been there for the little Kaiba but now she was as busy as Seto with his company.

'Doesn't he help you? Even a little? I mean organizing a wedding seems rather difficult.' Mokuba now asked curious, his homework totally forgotten.

'No, he doesn't. He has a company to run, as you know. On the other hand, I can do what I want as there is nobody to argue with.'

'He just accepts it?'

Catherine nodded and Mokuba looked at her in disbelieve. 'Since when is my brother giving away control over something?'

'Good question Mokuba. It seems he wants to do it, as, well, some kind of compensation for ripping the fourth Blue-Eyes and with that a quarter of my soul.'

Mokubas eyes got wide. 'What do you mean, a quarter of your soul?'

'Each Blue-Eyes White Dragon card carries a quarter of my soul. I thought you believed in Yugi when he told you about the 'heart of the cards'?'

'Yeah.' His voice drifted away. Apperantly as he wanted to say more but Catherine cut in: 'Now back to work. In fact you could do me a favour and search for somebody.'

'Search for somebody?'

'Yes, her name is Cloe Barker and I haven't seen her for six years. Well, in fact, she is only seven now.'

'Who is Cloe Barker?'

Catherine looked up from the papers in front of her. 'She mine and Yugi's half-sister.'

'Your sister? How many siblings to you guys have?'

'No more, that's it.'

'When you say half-sister, which parent do you share?'

'Our mother. In fact, Our dad died twelve years ago, one day after Yugi's birthday. Eight years ago she fell in love again and Cloe came along. But Mom never married him though.'

'How is he?'

'Who?'

'Cloe's father.'

'Oh. I don't know, we rarely met. In fact, as I spent the last six years in Egypt, I didn't have the chance to. But Yugi told me he hadn't seen him either. He, Mom and Cloe travel a lot.'

'Oh.' Was all Mokuba could say.

'So, would you please search for her now? I really do need an address.'

'Right. I'll be right back.'

Mokuba left the library and Catherine sighed. Turning back she finished the invitation she was working on – addressed at her mother, Cloe Barker and Mr. Barker.

**The day of **the wedding had come and Catherine felt the flurry washing over her. Tea and Mai helped her with her wedding gown while Cloe stood near the door holding a basket with rose petals and watching them.

Catherine looked down at her dress, not white as they were mostly but a light blue, just the same as her eye coulour. It was strapeless and tight around her waist and went down on the floor. As she looked up again she met the gaze of her little sister, her purple eyes wide with curiosity.

Catherine had to remind herself to breath as she turned away from the little girl that looked very similar to her brother and grandfather. Not that she really had their haircut, but her black hair and blonde bangs told her that she was more a Muto than a Barker physically.

'It's time Catherine.' Tea suddenly said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

'I would have never guessed that of all people, Kaiba would be the first to marry. Never thought that he would ever.' Mai stated, taking a pleasant look at Catherine.

'And I think you deserve something better than him.'

'Mai!' Tea cried out shocked.

'What?' Mai asked back but Catherine went between them before they could argue over the fact if Seto was a good choice or not.

They led her to the entrance of the big church where her grandfather was already waiting for her. He grinned wildly at her. Meanwhile Tea and Mai slipped inside and took their seats. The march began and together with her grandfather and sister she walked up to the altar to where Seto was standing.

Finally, about one hour later, the priest announced them husband and wife and as Seto kissed her, many things were going through her mind simultaneously.

Maybe they weren't able to go to honeymoon together – she couldn't get her husband longer than three days away from his company – but nevertheless she was together with him and that was everything that mattered.

**MasakiSora-chan: Wow, that took quite some time and became very, very long.**

**Tea: This story will get continued, right?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Yes, the title will be 'The Reborn of Blue-Eyes-White Dragon'. I presume that says it all.**

**Mai: Other question, how did I get on the guest list?**

**Catherine: Because your also one of Yugis friends, even if I wasn't able to meet you often.**

**Mokuba: Did my brother ever see that guest list? I think he wasn't very pleased with most of the guests.**

**Catherine: Well, I showed him. But he never complained.**

**Seto: I didn't really look at it.**

**Catherine: That's your problem then.**

**MasakiSora-chan: So, that's that. I hope you liked it and hopefully you'll also read the next story. Until then, don't forget, a review would be nice. xD**

**If there are other things that were too confusing or not explained enough, tell me and I'll try explaining it in a one-shot or something.**


End file.
